This specification relates to drop ejection.
Some types of conventional inkjet printers use piezoelectrically-based drop ejectors to controllably eject drops of ink onto a medium (e.g., a sheet). Some drop ejector drivers use p-type double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (PDMOS) transistors or analog switches to selectively drive the drop ejectors. In some types of devices, the size of the transistors and the analog switches cause the drop ejector drivers to be too large to integrate into the available footprint for the drop ejectors. Thus, it can be desirable to find alternative ways to drive these types of devices.